


Memories

by bootyfulsehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Drabble, M/M, cross-posted on asianfanfics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:59:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4416716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootyfulsehun/pseuds/bootyfulsehun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun remembers the day their eyes first met. He remembers the warmth he had felt, how hard the letters carved into his arm had burnt. He remembers the feeling of finally being whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!  
> This is my first chanbaek and also the first time I post a fic here. I should mention that this ff was originally written in italian, which is my first language, so I apologize if there are any mistakes.  
> This is just a small drabble, but I hope you like it :)

Baekhyun stares at Chanyeol’s smile and remembers like it was yesterday the moment he first saw his name appear on his arm, he remembers how much every letter had burnt, but he remembers even more the immense happiness that he had felt when for the first time he had realized that somewhere in the world there was someone made just for him, his soulmate.

Baekhyun remembers the day their eyes first met. He remembers the warmth he had felt, how hard the letters carved into his arm had burnt. He remembers the feeling of finally being whole.

Baekhyun remembers their first kiss, how Chanyeol’s lips seemed to be made to be pressed against his, like two puzzle pieces. He remembers their first time, their clumsy movements and awkward laughs. He remembers the day they moved in together and the day when, looking into each other’s eyes they had sealed a promise with a “yes”.

Baekhyun remembers the moment he saw his name fade from his skin and realized he had lost him.  
While fading, the letters hadn’t burnt like when they had first appeared, but somehow the pain was much stronger, unbearable.

Now Baekhyun is left with nothing but memories.

Now Baekhyun lets only a few tears fall as he stares at that smile in a picture.

And he remembers.


End file.
